


Something She Wanted

by BlancaPowell



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, Choices: Stories You Play, PlayChoices
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Reunions, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Something She Wanted

There was something she wanted. Wanted bad. A child.

Adrian would give her the world, anything she ever asked him for. But he couldn’t give her this one thing. A child. 

It wasn’t bothering her at first. She came to terms with the fact that she wouldn’t be a mother. To get pregnant and give birth to little her and little Adrian in the most traditional way; other ways were never an option for her. And she was okay with it. For some time.

Adrian asked her a few times if she was sure, before becoming official but that was what she wanted and needed. Only him.

A few years later, Adrian watched with sorrow as his fiancee became more and more frustrated and sad. All her friends were either pregnant or having a child. She never told him that but he knew it was eating her up inside. She was acting as usual but something was missing. And Adrian couldn’t do anything about it. 

They started arguing, mainly because Anna tried to convince him she was okay and he didn’t believe her. 

He thought about it days and nights and finally came to the conclusion that broke his heart. But they say if you love someone let them go, right? 

So he did. 

Five years into their relationship, Adrian told her he loved her too much to see her like that. That day consisted of them arguing, making up, yelling, agruing and making up again. That day ended with her packing her suitcases and moving out, hoping it was the right decision. That day they both said ‘I love you’ for the last time. That day broke both of their hearts. But her happiness was the most important, wasn’t it?

* * *

 

“Yes, Kamilah, I know. I’ve been living on this Earth long enough to know how to talk to the Queen,” Adrian rolled his eyes listening to the voice on the other side. It didn’t matter how old he was or how far from her he was, Kamilah was treating him like a younger, and very naive, brother. “No, I’m fine. It’s night here, time zones, remember? I’ll update you later, okay? Jax will replace me on that meeting, I told him everything. Good luck!”

He quickly shoved his phone into his pocket and sighed. Another day, another business. 

He was walking down the street, admiring the architecture in London, comparing it to what it once was, when something caught his eye. 

No, not something.

_Someone._

Anna was sitting in the cafe, her eyes glued to the screen of her laptop. She was biting her nails and furrowing her eyebrows, completely focused on what she was doing. 

His heart started beating faster. He hadn’t seen her in...a long time. It’d been at least four years after they last saw each other.

Was she married? Did she have someone? Did she finally...had a child? Was she happy?

Adrian found himself walking into the cafe.  _Just one last look and I’ll go. Make sure she’s okay. And I’m gone._

But he couldn’t move. 

He was looking as she took a long sip from her drink. It was very late already and he wondered what she was doing at this hour. 

Finally, she stood up to pack her laptop and take her coat. Adrian’s eyes widened seeing her rounded belly, a million thoughts crossing his mind. He shook his head before turning back.

It wasn’t any of his business. She wasn’t his anymore.

“Adrian?”

He froze in place at the sound of her voice. It’d been so long and yet it was still the most beautiful sound he ever heard. As if in slow motion, he turned to face her. He wasn’t sure how it was possible but she looked even more beautiful. 

“Anna.” Was he supposed to shake her hand? Hug her? Bow?

_Adrian, get a grip!_

“What are you doing here?” she asked before pulling him into a hug. He inhaled a familiar scent of her favorite perfume and for a short moment, he felt like at home again. 

“I have a meeting with the Queen. What are you doing in London? Lily never said anything!”

“I told her not to... I needed to leave for a while. To think,” her face fell slightly but she recomposed herself.

“Why? What happened? Did someone hurt you? Did--”

“Adrian.” His name on her lips was like the sweetest melody. Like a blessing. He missed this. “I’m fine. Just wanted to change my surroundings.”

“Of course. I apologize,” he quicky said, turning his head so she wouldn’t see the blush on his cheeks. She wasn’t his. She had someone else to take care of her. Why was it so hard to understand?

“Hey, would you like to go for a walk? We could catch up... if you want to,” she offered and he glanced at the watch. His meeting was supposed to start in thirty minutes. He looked at her again and smiled. “I’d love to.”

Truth be told, she was still the most important thing in his life. More important than his duties, more important than the Queen. Besides, you can’t say no to a pregnant woman, can you?

They were walking in oddly comfortable silence for a few moments before she finally spoke.

“How are you? Really?” 

Adrian cleared his throat looking at her stomach but quickly averted his eyes. 

“I’m good. The business is going great, Lily and Jax are very helpful. How are you?”

“No,” she shook her head, “I mean how are  _you_?” she emphasized the last word looking meaningfully at him.

“I--I’ve been better. Much better. But I’ll be fine. I just need more time.”

“Adrian...”

“How are you, Anna? I see you’ve...ahem...fulfilled your dream. I must congratulate you! I am so happy for you.” He smiled trying to look sincere. He was happy for her. He just wished he could be happy too. 

“Adrian...”

“You must be so excited. When is the baby due? Is it a boy or a girl? The father... He must be so happy too,” he tried to sound enthusiastic but something in his voice was lacking. 

“Adrian, please. It’s not like that,” she put a hand on his shoulder looking him in the eyes and he almost broke . How could a tiny human being like her do such things to him? 

“He didn’t want the baby. It was an accident. We knew each other only for two weeks. He left me. I wasn’t even planning to have a baby at that time. All I wanted was to come back to you but I was such a coward,” her voice broke when she added, “Adrian, I was so stupid.”

“Hey, hey,” he pulled her closer to him feeling her shaking. “I’m sorry this jerkass treated you like this. You deserve so much better, you know that, right?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Jerkass?”

“Lily taught me a few new words,” he chuckled and felt her laughing on his coat. “You wanted to come back?”

“Yes,” she sniffed, “I wanted to come back the minute I walked out of your apartment. I wanted to come back the next and every other day since we broke up. But I was scared you wouldn’t take me back. I kinda broke your heart.”

“Anna...”

“It’s okay. You should find someone who will treat you much better than I did. I feel so bad for what I did. Yes, I am happy, I have  _her_ ,” she smiled at the word ‘her’, “but I lost something so important in the process. I was looking for a flower not realizing I already had a whole garden. And I feel so, so stupid.”

“You wanted to come back?” he asked again, not sure if he heard her right. The meeting with the Queen started a few minutes before but he didn’t care. She was all her ever cared about, still. 

“Of course I did. I never stopped loving you.”

“I wanted to run after you the minute you walked out of my apartement. I wanted to run after you the next and every other day we broke up. But I thought you made your decision and it would make you unhappy again.”

“I wish you had run after me. I wish I had come back. I wish we had never broken up.” she said sadly, still wrapped in his embrace. He was stroking her hair, gently swaying with her in his arms. 

“It’s not too late, you know,” he whispered and she shot him confused look. 

“Adrian. I am pregnant. With another man’s child. I broke your heart, I was so stupid and--”

“And these are only excuses. I want you, Anna. And you’ll make me the happiest man alive if you take me back. I promise I’ll take care of you and of the baby. And I promise I’ll never let you go. If that’s what you still want.”

“You still...?”

“I do.”

She smiled softly at him before his lips touched hers, first, hesitantly brushing her lips as if asking for permission. They slowly deepened the kiss, pouring everything into it. It felt like these past four years never happened. As if they never parted. They were standing there, kissing for hours, feeling like it was the beginning of a new chapter, of a new adventure. 

There was something she wanted. Wanted bad.  _Him._

And Adrian willingly gave her that. And more.


End file.
